Rewritten Life
by Kayzi
Summary: Harry fell and died. Or so he thought.  3rd and hopefully last rewriting of 'Just My Luck'


_Sorry about this, guys! I know it has been a while since my last update (Yeah right, it was about a year more or less) and I guess I have kinda lost inspiration, especially when my laptop decided to break itself, taking the upcoming chapters with it. Now I find myself bored and well, BAM! My mind suddenly decided to rewrite (again) the whole story. I totally have not much confidence in my writing but I hope that you will enjoy this one new rewritten story. Future updates might be slow as real life is suddenly catching up like a train and well, inspiration come and goes like a hurricane. Even then, I hope that you will like this new chapter._

_On to the story! :)_

* * *

><p>He hummed softly a song under his breath as he slowly floated in the vast darkness, listening closely to the soft murmurs of the voices inside the veil.<p>

Yes, INSIDE the Veil.

Big, rocky archway with a creepy veil in a room located at the Department of Mysteries? Sounds familiar? Does it ring a bell?

He really felt guilty. Not at going off to save Sirius but on brining his friends to danger in as Snape would put it, a typical idiotic Brash Gryffindor jumping headfirst to danger without a second thought.

What does have a fifth year student have against a war veteran Death Eaters who had fought in the war before their birth and survived Azkaban? Really, it was a miracle and pure dumb luck that they survived long enough for the Order to arrive and only sustaining non-fatal injuries (Madam Pomfrey is so not going to be happy)

And then a battle had ensued. Order vs Death Eaters. Light vs Dark. Good vs Evil. You know the typical fight you mostly read in stories and see in movies.

Then without further ado, he jumped back into the fight, dueled along with his godfather against Malfor Sr when Bellatrix saw the opportunity to attack after they had disarmed him.

As he and Sirius dodge, they had made one mistake.

Sirius had jumped towards the entrance of the veil.

He slowly started fading.

Shock had coursed through his very being as he stood frozen, watching his beloved Godfather start to fall. He had soon managed to snap out of his daze as only one command dominated his mind.

Save Him.

Without any further thoughts, he ran towards his godfather, grabbing the outstretched hand and _pulled_.

It took some force but minutes of wrestling against the veil for his Godfather, Sirius was finally out of the Veil.

It was by some unfortunate force that Harry had leaned towards the veil as he pulled Sirius out and lost momentum, somehow tripping over a misplace rock and dived headfirst through the veil, the rest of his body quickly following.

The coldness had flooded him immediately, cutting off his Godfather's anguished screams and leaving him here, floating into nothingness.

He had lost track of time (was it days? weeks? How long has it been?)

Hermione wasn't going to be happy. He hadn't even finished his. OWLs yet!

_Snitch. Shiny. Metal. Cauldron. Potions. Snape. Git… Ron? Red… or is it Ginger? Red is nice. Mum had red hair. But Voldemort has red eyes. Why doesn't he have a nose? Plastic Surgery failure? Hmmm.. Bunnies. White. Clouds. One plus one equals two. Ey Bee See Dee Ee Ef Gee. Marauders. Dad. Mum. Is she going to be mad? I didn't give her grandbabies to spoil on. One __Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi. London Bridge is falling down. Falling down. My Fair Lady. Ring around the Roses, a pocket full of poses, ashes ashes they all fall down! Doom doom doom doom. Doom doom doom doom. DOOOoooo- Huh? _

Harry stopped from his descent to insanity from boredom as he noticed something from the corner of his eye. Finding nothing amiss, he positioned his head back to its former comfortable spot.

And screamed.

A _manly_ scream of course.

Really.

Definitely.

Though it may have sounded like a girly shriek.

A _bit_.

For the culprit of his near heart attack was a blue glowing ball of something floating inches from his nose.

He glared at it.

"Shoo."

The ball blinked its light before it swayed side by side before floating around his head, inspecting him curiously. He kept it in his sight to avoid future sneak attacks.

It floated right to his face, prompting him to lean away from it to avoid collision.

It squeaked.

Harry nearly aww-ed.

"Hello," he greeted with a grin (which somehow looked a little insane) and waved his hand, his ire forgotten. "I come in peace!" he added, making a peace sign with his hand.

The ball emitted a hum before it decided to cuddle with him, his arms cradling it from reflex from the soft impact.

It purred.

"I think I'll call you Fluffy"

It stopped.

OoOoOo

Fluffy wasn't the only one of its kind though. Slowly, one by one, more blue balls of the same material (or is it energy? Light? Magic?) he had decided to call fireflies, appeared floating towards him. Some were touching his skin, some were floating at a distance unsure on what to do with him. Harry didn't mind though. They chased away the numbness and replaced it with warmth. Though it did not help in removing his growing little insanity.

"I'll call you Sparky, and you Spooky. Snufflebuns, BunBuns, Bubbles, George, John, and Edward! Fluffy is my second in command and Sparky is going to be the general of the army! We'll rule the world! I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" he finished off with a cackle along with a dramatic pose, fist stretched upwards. It did not help when he started singing 'We are the Champions'

"Scrap"

Harry paused his dancing as he and his new army turned towards the new voice. It sounded like a parent softly uttering a curse after leaving his child for a few seconds only to return to find his child covered in paint, or worse, drunk.

He cocked his head "Hello, mysterious disembodied voice." He greeted as he waved his hand "Wanna join my army? We have cookies!"

The voice sighed and Harry felt the sensation of being picked up by something big, bringing him face to face (or body to face) to two glowing gold eyes. "Curious. Very Curious." It hummed, prompting an image of the big one stroking an imaginary white beard "You are not supposed to be here, little one"

Harry glared and crossed his arms "I'm not little" he grumbled. Fortunately, he had enough sanity to know it was really unadvisable to anger something big enough to squish him. Harry decided to call him Bob, as calling him mysterious disembodied voice was tiring.

Bob hummed again, eyes looking past him. "Are you sure?" he asked to someone Harry could not see nor hear "Very well, I'll take care of it until it is time" turning his gaze to the confused wizard on his hand, he gave an amused stare "I wish you luck then"

Wha-

And then he fell.

_Imgonnadie imgonnadie IMGONNAFREAKINGDIE!_

He could see it clearly on the Daily Prophet. Boy-who-SPLAT

It would be on the front page, he was sure of it. Courtesy of one Rita Skeeter, whom he was sure somewhere cackling as he fell to his demise.

He was going to die.

HE WAS GOING TO FREAKING-

Harry blinked as he suddenly found himself on the ground, safe, uninjured and intact. He was alive. HE WAS ALIVE!

The relief was short-lived though.

He had landed right smack dab in the middle of an explosion.

Shite.

* * *

><p>-To be continued-<p>

-Hopefully-

_And there you go! Chapter one, brand new and different. Things might be different in this story but the concept is still the same from the previous ones…Maybe._

_So, I would like to know what your opinions are on this chapter (good or bad) and maybe inspire me some ideas by giving off suggestions? :D_

_I already have some of the Chapter 2 already written, though only got a little of it as I have lost any idea on how to proceed. So the update on chapter 2 will be far. It might help if there are ideas or suggestions given :D_

_Well, I thank you for sticking with me this far._

_Transform and Roll out_

_With everlasting Plot Bunnies_

_SilverMelody217_


End file.
